


Neshika, Please

by nothinbutgreent



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jewish Ben Solo, Oh My God, Sweet, so horny? and soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinbutgreent/pseuds/nothinbutgreent
Summary: This is to fill reyloprompts on twitter. My first ever writing!!!Ben grew up calling ends of bread 'neshika' or 'kisses' in Hebrew, and when he asks Rey if she would like one, chaos ensues.It is very cheesy and very horny, so please excuse me.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Neshika, Please

Ok, so here’s the deal. Rey Johnson is in love with her roommate. Her cynically brooding, deeply dark, tummy-turningly handsome, and generally awkward roommate. Benjamin Organa-Solo is the man of her dreams: funny in the right situations, highly passionate about what he does, as well as… exceptionally large. 

The problem is that he does everything he can to avoid her. Yes, he cooks her dinner almost every night with his big hands and knows exactly what kind of tampons she prefers, but when she asks him if he wants to watch a movie on Netflix with her on Friday nights, he always darts his eyes away and shuffles to his bedroom, saying something about ‘an early day tomorrow’ even though he only gets up at six in the bloody morning to go for a run. 

It drives her crazy. From the moment he opened the door to his apartment to welcome her in for a tour, she knew she was screwed. He moves around like a giant, but works in great detail, always paying the greatest attention to what he does. She saw him make macarons once with finicky creme decorations on the top, not one puff out of place. It perplexed her for a week. How could someone so large be so precise? He is so different that Rey, with her tornado-inducing craft projects and messy hair, but is always patient and understanding. It drives her up the wall. She could poke and poke at him, hell, even burn the place down, but all he would do is furrow his brow and shake his head, murmuring understanding.

A month into her lease, she exploded into their apartment and tossed her bag against the wall, kicking her boots off like they were burning her. She remembers being filled with the rage of Satan incarnate, wanting to take up witchcraft so she could curse Dan and his stupid sexist remarks. Ben was there playing some video game, but he put down his controller right away and followed her to her room, knocking on the door softly until she let him in, letting her rant for an hour and a half while rubbing her back, the heat from his palms making her shudder. She doesn’t remember exactly what she said in her rambling, but she called ‘all men trash’ several times and he didn’t seem to mind, humming agreeably until she could feel the anger slip away. Once she was done, he offered to make her risotto, which cheered her up right away. She wrapped her arms around him, noticing immediately that he was shaking. Rey let him go quickly and smiled instead, trying to remember if he ever said he didn’t like to be touched. The risotto was delicious because of course, it was. Anything Ben touched was magic. Now if only he could touch her.

But living with Ben was driving Rey up the wall, to the point where she waits until she can hear soft snores from the room across the hall before flicking on her trusty vibrator and covering her face with a pillow, imagining his hands running across her face, her waist, her thighs, her neck, and… other places as well. How his weight would dip the mattress at her feet and he crawled towards her, his baby hairs falling in front of his eyes, the eyes that would drip black honey under the moonlight from her window, how he would lick his lips, groaning for a taste of her.

Rey comes suddenly, her back arching and her heels kicking her blankets away, a soft whine escaping her lips, sounding a lot like a plea. She shakes a little and she grasps her pillow, imaging his smile as he whispered dirty things in her ear with his voice just above a rumble, telling her how she’s a good girl and comes so pretty. A tiny squeak escapes her and she snaps back to her senses, tossing the pillow aside and sitting up, waiting to hear the door opening from across the hall. But there’s nothing, just the soft snores of a man built like a tree, probably dreaming about Euler’s number or whatever that nerd fantasizes about. Definitely not Rey, though. She knows that for sure. Ben didn’t date often, but when he did, they were women with long hair and curvy bodies and faces all done up to look like a movie star. Nothing like Rey. 

She sighs and tosses an old college shirt over her small breasts -- mosquito bites, her foster brother used to call them -- and then a hoodie with Donald Duck on the front. Nothing like the girls Ben like, with lacey satin shorts over their round bottoms. Rey slides to the edge of the bed and vainly looks in the mirror on the wall beside it. She frowns. If she is being honest with herself, she is built like a boy… a pre-pubescent boy, tall and wiry and almost impish. She exhales with a huff. All her past partners hadn’t lasted for long, but they never called her beautiful the whole time, and Ben probably wouldn’t either. She lumbers out of her room into the kitchen and fills up a glass of water, reaching into the cabinet to find her favorite cup when she hears the subtle creak of a door being opened. It’s Ben, running his hands over his eyes as he walks towards Rey, notably without a shirt and in sleep pants that ride dangerously low on his hips. Although the lighting is low, she can still see thatches of dark hair that trail downward, towards… well, a significant bulge. Rey tears her eyes away. Don’t be a creep, girl, just drink your water, and go back to bed. 

He notices her then, blinking a couple of times and leaning back on his heels, his eyes suddenly awake. He clears his throat.

“Uh. Hey.”

“Sorry, just getting a drink.” She faces the sink and turns to knob, water sloshing. “Did… did I wake you up?”

“N-no. I’m gonna get one too.” She hears him walk around the counter and towards the cabinet, his soft grunt as he reaches toward the top shelf. Damn it. She’s all worked up again. Bed is where she belongs, where she doesn’t have to listen to his soft noises and look at his chest dotted with freckles, little constellations that she would love to explore with her tongue.

Ugh. Down, girl. She’s staring at him now, how he’s watching the water fill up his cup, the light from the window highlighting the way his brow scrunches in thought. She sips and swallows slowly, words dying on her tongue. He looks over at her then, quickly, and she smiles awkwardly and looks away.

“What time is it?” He rumbles and she looks around to the microwave clock, green numbers glowing 2:34. 

“2:30-ish.”

“Oh.” He tips back the water and she watches how he swallows, Adam’s apple bopping delightfully as he sets the glass down. “I’m gonna make some toast. Uhm… do… do you want some? Only the ends of the bread are left, though.” She nods quickly, not that she’s hungry, but she would gladly watch shirtless Ben butter bread. It feels wholly domestic, watching him ruffle through the bread on the counter and tuck his hair behind his ears. God, his ears. Another part of his body she would gladly kiss and lick if he let her. He looks back at her and then at the bread, his ears reddening in a way that makes Rey’s heart tighten. He really didn’t know how he affected her, it wasn’t even fair. He stood still for a second before pushing his hair over his ears again, turning towards the cabinet to grab plates. Rey shifted. Had she made him uncomfortable?

“What’s the matter?” He stilled for a second.

“Um… nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He was lying, she could tell.

“Ben, just…” she waited until he glanced up at her. “You can tell me.”

“I… don’t really like my ears.” He huffed, turning away. She felt laughter bubble in her chest. He blushed farther, red spilling to his chest delightfully.

“Your ears? Really?” She saw how he squirmed a bit and pressed a little further. “I think they’re nice, actually.” He laughed then, low and short.

“They’re… weird, I don’t know. I’ve always hidden them.”

“Ben, we live together. I know what your ears look like. If they were so offensive, I would let you know.” She sipped at her water, giggling.

“Offensive? My ears are offensive?” Rey laughed a little more then, watching as the toast popped out of the toaster with a little bounce.

“Oh, yes. Your ears…” She searched for something witty to say, something that would make Ben smile wide, that would show his teeth. She’d rarely gotten him to smile like that. “They have mocked my honor with their largeness… and will no longer be allowed in this residence.” Gah. How nerdy was she? But she saw Ben’s smile then, and her nervousness melted away. It made his face crinkle. He walked closer then, toast in hand, looking at her in a way that made her heartbeat move south.

“Oh, really?” He said lowly. “What can I do to make up for it?” Oh… there were a lot of things she could things of, but she just laughed nervously. He pushed the toast toward her and looked into her eyes, smiling mischievously. “Would you like a kiss?”

Rey blinked. Did she just hallucinate? Did Ben Solo just offer her a kiss? 

“What?” He looked at the bread and then back at her. 

“A… kiss.” 

She looked him up and down, how his lips were full and red and waiting. Well, fuck it. Maybe it was the night or that she was still desperately horny, but she set down her cup and leaned towards him, catching his lips with hers, letting out a soft sound at the feeling of his lips, just as beautiful as she thought they would feel.

It took a second for him to register, but he began to kiss her back, leaning her into the counter, his hands suddenly at her waist. God, they almost spanned all the way around. She moved her hands to his hair then, silky and soft and wonderful. Damn it, this must be a dream. They moved together slowly, her tongue prodding at his mouth, his soft groan making her knees lock. He tasted like toothpaste and smelled like Ben and she has never been so turned on. 

He began to lose himself, she could tell. His carefully constructed calm fell away as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, subtlely thrusting against her stomach, his bare chest flush with her hoodie. Rey noted that she could feel his heart beating. She tingled all over, pulling away to gasp for air. His pupils were blown wide as he panted as well, fingers moving at her sides like he was grasping at her. 

“Ben…” She whispered, bringing her hands to his face. His stilled then, tense, his eyes open with terror. She was confused. Did he not like it?

“I’m… uh…” He slipped from her hold then, backing up slowly. “Rr… Uh… I’m…” He shoved his hands in his pockets and scrambled towards his bedroom, the door opening and closing quickly. Rey’s stomach fell twenty stories. Oh, she had fucked up now. She looked at the ground, gaping, and saw the heel of the bread, toasted and buttered, lying on the floor. He’d dropped it. 

She couldn’t move. Maybe this was all a bad dream, and she’d wake up to Ben making breakfast after his run, lips that she’d never kissed, a smile that kept a sociable distance. But that couldn’t explain the feeling of his kiss, the huff of his breath, the way he tipped into her with ease. Only Ben could surprise her in that way. And now she was wet, horny, and frustrated. 

Ben’s door opened again suddenly, her roommate barging out (now with a shirt) with his hands balled in fists. She moved back against the counter again. Run! Her hindbrain shouted. You idiot, run away! But she still couldn’t move. He was breathing heavily, face red and eyebrows raised, a Ben she had never seen. 

“You know…” Ben started, not looking at her. “That when I meant a kiss… I meant the bread… right?” She shrunk even further into herself. 

“Rey.” She looked at him then, and his eyes were molten. “I’m Jewish. The ends of the bread are called kisses in Hebrew… neshika.” Oh, no no no no no.

“I’m so sorry…” She began, but he was still looking at her and it filled her with fear. She started for her bedroom, trying to move past him, but he caught her, both hands on her shoulders. 

“Why did you kiss me?”

“Uh…”

“Rey. Why did you kiss me?” She was dying. This was death and she was dying and going to hell. She stammered for a bit, unable to look anywhere but at her toes. He was quiet, and she thought he was going to let her go, but his hands only moved down her arms in a soothing motion and she snapped her head up. He moved in then, closing the gap between them, tilting his head so his lips met her neck. She gasped and he peppered kisses down one side and then to the other, hand moving to her face, holding her still. 

“Ben…” He stopped his ministrations and rubbed his nose into the spot just under her jawline.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Please…” She was pretty sure she was whining at this point.

“Please what?”

“Please… kiss me.” She could feel him grin against her neck as his hands moved downward.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” He lifted her up by her ass, pushing her against the wall with strong arms under her thighs--like she weighed nothing. He looked at her for a second before diving into another kiss, this one all teeth and tongue and movement, nothing like the softness of before. He was more intentional with his hips, rolling slowly and gently against her cunt, laughing when she moaned in surprise. Rey kissed him back with fervor, clutching his biceps, imaging how he looked while kissing her. Oh, this would be masturbation material for months, if not years. He pulled away suddenly, looking at her wickedly, eyebrows raised and snickering.

“Did you like that, sweetheart?” He whispered. 

“M-hm.” She nodded furiously, biting her lip.

“Did you like…” he moved closer and rolled his hips into hers, pressing into her warmth with what must be his hard cock, “...this?” 

Ohhhhh hell yes she did. She gasped openly this time, moaning out a yes. 

“Would you like it if I fucked you?” Um. Yes. She nodded, trying to attack his mouth again, but he pulled away.

“I need to hear you say it, Rey.” He growled. She didn’t hesitate.

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, please fuck me, Ben. I want you so bad, please, god--” but he cut her off with another scathing kiss and lifted her away from the wall, carrying her towards her bedroom, kicking the door open without abandon. It slammed against the wall, jolting both of them, but he just laughed as he pressed her into her mattress and continued rolling his hips against hers. 

Rey knew he was big--she’d seen him in sweatpants before--but the feeling of his cock made it feel so much larger than she’d thought. She tugged at his shirt and he only let go of her long enough to throw it off to the side before diving back in, now bringing his kisses to her jawline. He sucked and bit and licked all the way to her ears, pushing her hair behind them, and she giggled.

“Got a thing for ears, huh Ben?” She laughed, tugging on his lobe, and he nearly jumped up, a smile (toothy and gorgeous) lighting up his face.

“Oh, you wanna tease me now, Rey? Well…” He unzipped her hoodie. “We’ll see if you tease me as soon as I get my mouth on those pretty tits.” She flushed as he pulled her up, unable to look away as he nearly tore it off, and then her shirt, her breasts suddenly cold and exposed. It made her want to cover her chest with her arms, but he moved onto the bed, sitting, and pulled her into his lap, tilting down to bring his mouth to her right breast. She gasped at the feeling. She’d never thought she was so sensitive but there was something about knowing that it was his mouth on her that made her whole body throb. He was impatient, however, and tipped them over again, pulling her shorts down past her legs and then groaning at the sight of her underwear. Shit, what had she worn? Probably nothing frilly or attractive at all. Rey glanced down and huffed in disappointment. It was plain-jane panties, no bow or nothing, with zig-zag stripes. Probably boner-killer panties, horrifying to any straight male, ones that reminded him of his mother. But he groaned again, almost sounding in pain, and dove in mouth-first to kiss her clothed cunt. 

“Ugh… Ben. What are you…” She started, but he began to pull the underwear down her thighs and continued kissing, pressing hot wet marks on her thighs as he tossed them aside as well. She tried to tug him up to kiss her, but he pushed her hands away, looking up at her with eyes that were almost sorrowful.

“Rey, let me eat you out.” She shook her head in surprise, but he continued. “I’ve wanted to taste you for months Rey… I can make you feel so good sweetheart, I promise, and then I’ll fuck you,” her eyes widened, “just like you need me to.” She moaned and shook her head yes fervently and he dived in right away, no teasing, with his tongue flat against her clit. Rey squirmed but he moved his hands to her stomach to press her down, holding her against him. She lost track of how long he was done there, but Ben seemed unceasing the whole time, so determined to draw pleasure out of her, figuring out what she liked and building her towards her peak. He flicked her clit with his tongue and then kissed her lower were she could hear wet sounds of his nose moving up and down. His perfect nose, hard and large and made to eat her out.

“Ben… uh…” She began. She was gonna come. He seemed to understand and hummed with delight. That was all it took to send her tumbling over the edge, gripping his hair like a lifeline as she felt the coil in her pelvis explode, sending waves of electricity up and down her spine. He moved away, his chin shining from the slick of her, watching as she rode her high, kissing her stomach with a grin. Rey swore she’d never seen him smile so much, even with the other girls. It almost made her come a second time.

He wiped off his chin to kiss her, his tongue bitter and warm from the taste of her. He was patient and slow, almost teasing, and she clawed at him impatiently. That made him laugh.

“A little impatient, are we, sweetheart?” He teased, and Rey growled at him, grasping for the waist of his pants. He tried to bat her hands away, climbing forward to hold her down, but she wiggled free and grabbed at him, accidentally grasping something very hot, very prominent, and very, very hard. That made him keel over, whining in a high pitch, and he tugged her hand away and forced her arms above her head, leaving her helpless below him. She looked up and saw how he looked almost wild, panting and straining to keep her down, and she found that she liked it. Very much. Wild Ben was now her favorite. He raised his eyebrows.

“Ben, come on, just fuck me already.” She hissed, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. 

“Do you want me that badly?” He said, tilting his head to the side. She looked into his eyes then, how they seemed a little scared, his cheeks flushed red.

“Yes.” She breathed, stilling to look at him directly, so he knew. Knew how much she wanted him, what he meant to her. “Ben, I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you. You’ve always been so good to me, so kind, and you’ve driven me crazy for months.” He loosened his grip then, and she brought her hands to his face, sitting up a little. “Do you know how hard it is to live with you and be turned on all the time?”

“You… were turned on by me?” Rey almost laughed then.

“Yes, asshole, you are very hot. And sweet. And…” she paused for a second, not wanting to go too far. “Beautiful.” He looked younger in that moment, eyes suddenly wet. She almost wanted to comfort him then, but he leaned in and kissed her. It almost seemed out of the moment, him pressing his face against hers in a caress, like he had all the time in the world. 

“Rey… I’ve been so blind.” Ben broke away, tears daring to fall. “I’ve tried to stay away, but I can’t stop thinking about you.” He held her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, and then her cheeks and eyelids, down the bridge of her nose, and finally, her lips. “I can’t believe someone like you would want me.”

“I do want you, Ben… so much.” She pulled him closer, their chests touching. She could really feel his heartbeat now. It was fluttery and loud, and she supposed hers was as well. After a brief moment, he was the one who pulled away, looking at her like she was something precious. He pulled his pants down and she took the hint immediately, looking over at her side table for what she needed. She pulled a yellow packet out of the drawer and ripped it open, pulling out the condom. She reached down and rolled it gently over his cock, a groan rumbling in Ben’s chest, his mouth falling open. She smiled at him. They’d explore that later. 

Rey laid down on the bed and reached up for him, Ben lowering himself to kiss her again, positioning his cock at her entrance. He pushed forward slowly and Rey felt the stretch right away. She hadn’t had sex in a while and Ben was especially endowed, but she almost welcomed the slight discomfort when she saw Ben’s face melt into pleasure. God, he was beautiful. He waited for a second, scanning her face, and when she nodded, he began to rock slowly. 

It felt like he was filling her whole. Rey grasped at his shoulders as her body welcomed him, pleasure overwhelming any lick of pain. She’d never come from coital sex, but then she’d never had Ben inside her. He moaned wantonly and Rey giggled, playing with his hair. He didn’t seem to notice, watching her face as began to thrust more forcefully, as she fought to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to miss a second of this. He rolled his hips experimentally and Rey gasped, her head falling back. Ben continued, stifling back a moan as he continued.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He whispered, sounding almost in pain. “You’re so tight, meyn zise.” Rey almost came right then from the ancient language tumbling from his lips. 

“Keep talking, baby.” She groaned. He nodded.

“Sheyn froy, ir ameyz mir.” He picked up the pace, slamming home harder and harder. “Ikh… bad dir lib. Deyn guf iz azoy vunderlekh.” She was so close that she began to wail his name, begging him to go faster, more, please. He clutched the headboard as he pistoned wildly, crying out, “Rey, please come for me, sheyn froy, please, beautiful.”

And she did. Harder than she’d ever come before. He pulled out, slipping the condom off, and tugged at his cock over her body as she convulsed. She opened her eyes when she felt hot liquid hit her stomach, seeing Ben finishing over her, panting, “Good girl. So good. God, so beautiful.” She shivered with pleasure, closing her eyes. 

Rey didn’t even realize she fell asleep until the light of the morning spilled through her bedroom window. She stretched her legs and felt a pleasant ache between her legs. Well, it wasn’t a dream then. She looked over at the man asleep beside her, his arm clutching her to him, and her heart flooded. His ears were sticking out of his hair and she smiled at that, pushing the hair out of his face. He murmured something and opened his eyes, smiling sleepily at her. She nuzzled closer to him and he sighed contentedly. They were quiet for a moment before Ben sat up and stretched, looking at her mischievously. 

“Alright, metukà. You hungry?” She nodded. “I’ll make breakfast then. But when we’re done, we’re going to my room.” Rey groaned and sat up, relishing how he openly stared at her breasts. “Then I’m never letting you leave.”

Rey blushed, slipping on his discarded shirt and padded over to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

“Would you like a kiss then?” She asked, and Ben smiled and leaned over to oblige her, but she pulled away, crossing her arms. “Toast, you pervert.” Stunned, he raised his eyebrows as she started to walk towards the kitchen, a dare. He laughed low and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

“Alright, no breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> What Ben says in Yiddish (Jews rarely speak in Hebrew outside of temple)
> 
> Oh, beautiful woman, oh sweetheart. Your body is wonderful. I love you.


End file.
